


月色将尽

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen





	月色将尽

由于建校时的设计疏漏，教师办公室和教室被分配在几栋不同的楼上。从高中部教室跑到化学科的办公楼需要187步，途径三棵蓝花楹和一个新修的牡丹花坛，绕到3号办公室的捷径路会经过老师专属校车的停车位，如果时间掌握不好可能会被班主任抓现行，绕到教职工专用篮球场则需要路过小卖部，是个非常便利的选择。

林彦俊接过小卖部阿姨递出窗口的两瓶水，警惕地向后一望，果然看到了那个身影。

“靠北。”他无奈地骂了一声，转身飞快离开，下一秒就被强迫搂住了肩膀，手里的水也被抢走一瓶，正当林彦俊攒够了怒气想要夺回水瓶并送上一拐的时候，瓶盖已经被单手卸下弹到了他脑门上。

林彦俊：“······一瓶水三块钱，拿来。”

陈立农一口气就喝掉了大半瓶，然后把剩下的半瓶放在林彦俊掌心，毫不在意地摆摆头：“我只喝了一半，一块五毛先欠着。”

握在手里的半瓶水在洁癖本人眼里简直是污染源，林彦俊几乎是嫌弃地将水抛进垃圾桶，半路还撒了一些出来。他扭头恶狠狠地盯住陈立农：“课间操时间跑这儿来不怕我举报你啊？”陈立农得意地笑：“允许你装病号，就不能我请个病假啊？”“你病个鬼，你是脑子有病。”林彦俊不想跟他多废话，看起来今天的计划是泡汤了，只好换个方向回教室。

陈立农也没料到他是个这么容易放弃的人，还没来得及想好措辞，便只好继续当个跟屁虫。

“喂陈立农，干嘛老跟着我，我和你熟吗？”林彦俊终于忍不住了。

“嗯···客观来说，不熟，”陈立农装作认真思考地摸了摸下巴，“但是你的想法很危险。”

林彦俊愣住，他虽然猜到会被陈立农发现，但本以为自己这种话少不出头的人是不会引起对方注意的，没想到这么快就被猎犬盯上了。“瞎掰。”林彦俊只好假装不以为意地摆手，然后迅速跑上楼梯，好像他真的只是过来买瓶水喝。

操场上广播体操的音乐非常响亮，每踏一节楼梯都差不多刚好跟上节奏，不过林彦俊心烦得很，连鞋带走散了也懒得管，只想赶紧回教室戴上耳机，和这个穷追不舍的小王八蛋之间划出结界。当然，水逆的日子里绝对不会让他顺心的，就在最后一个楼梯拐角，当林彦俊觉得光明在前的那一霎那，精准地踩到了自己的鞋带，左脚脚尖一个完美打滑，然后理所当然地从楼梯边缘坠落，暧昧地栽进了陈立农的怀里。

陈立农当然也想扮演一下大开金手指的偶像剧男主，把人抱在怀里华丽丽地转个圈，再用俯视的角度耍个帅，顺手摸腰揩油。奈何他自己也没站稳就被一米八的男性迎面一砸，最后的结果就是两个人抱团滚下了楼梯，而且停稳后还是林彦俊在上的姿势。

“操···”陈立农觉得自己骨裂了，身上的人还半天不起来，平时看起来瘦瘦弱弱的没想到这么重。林彦俊整个人都被摔懵了，他甚至没意识到自己身下还有个肉垫，于是迷迷糊糊地被肉垫反将一军，还没来得及站起身就被陈立农转身摁在了地板上。

“说！”陈立农一边揉腰一边质问，此时也没心情再和他兜圈子了，“你到底对我哥有什么企图？”

“我对你哥···”林彦俊过了好一会儿才反应过来陈立农的意思，一时间噤了声。陈立农看着他这副心虚至极的表情，登时就发觉传言不假，这家伙居然真的对他哥有想法。

林彦俊只觉得一个头两个大，他可一点也不想招惹到陈立信的这个倒霉弟弟，除了容貌之外没有一个相似点，哥哥的优点弟弟统统没有，烦人之处倒是一大堆，他都忍不住吐槽这同一个妈生的怎么就能差别这么大。“你让我起来。”林彦俊翻了个白眼。陈立农咬着牙盯他，这么尴尬的秘密被人发现了居然也不害臊，脸皮还真是厚。

“喂，让开啊！”林彦俊忍不住发了火。“靠，”陈立农无语，“你理直气壮个鬼，我告诉你，离陈立信远点，他是直男。”

林彦俊额前的刘海随重力朝两侧散开，露出完整的一双眼睛，陈立农这才发现这个平时存在感为零的家伙眼睛这么大，双眼皮也很深，眼尾的弧度也恰到好处。不过还是个烦人的家伙。“喂你听到没有啊？！”陈立农没发现自己的音调已经不自觉地柔和了很多。

林彦俊还是没回答他，抬脚一勾正好踢到陈立农刚刚被磕青的小腿骨，这才挣脱这个盛气凌人的倒霉弟弟。陈立农捂着小腿坐在地上半天站不起来，林彦俊已经拍拍灰头也不回地走掉了。“妈的。”陈立农低声骂了句，看着林彦俊穿着校服的背影，脑子里乱成麻。

“你自己拿给阿妈看。”陈立信头也没抬就拒绝了陈立农递过来的试卷，陈立农只好作出一个嫌弃的表情，把试卷用力一抽发出清脆的声响：“嘁。”紧接着把那张38分的数学卷子狠劲儿拍到房子另一头的书桌上，陈立信还是没有理他，推了推眼镜继续改试卷。两兄弟住在长方形的阁楼间里，正对着的两扇窗下是他们各自的书桌，书桌旁是各自的单人床和单人衣柜，两人在这同一屋檐下生活了十几年，同化的却只有外观，不仅如此，连本该异常深厚的兄弟情都薄得让人难以置信。

陈立农觉得是陈立信的问题。他那个哥哥，人前乖巧懂事学习好，人后冷淡寡言心思深。从小十八般武艺样样精通，在校既是学生会主席又是篮球队队长，一个集齐了所有“别人家孩子”优点的人本来就已经够讨厌了，然而那人还是你亲哥，陈立农简直觉得天要亡我。陈立信觉得是陈立农的问题。一个智商感人的弟弟，除了吃喝玩乐以外就只会惹事，每个年龄段不该做的坏事基本做了个遍，逢人就笑嘻嘻的自来熟，居然也能被七大姑八姨和邻里同学们捧在手心里疼爱，真是世界第九大未解之谜。

最要命的是陈立信大四的这一年来陈立农的高中做了实习老师，虽然不带他的班，这两幅相同的面孔在校园里碰面也足够让人抑郁。

试卷上的红叉看得陈立农直犯晕，他一边对比着阿妈的签名在草稿纸上练一边打哈切，练了几个小时也没学会，揉掉的纸塞满了垃圾桶，干脆一拍笔躺到了床上，开始思索今日的哲学问题：要不要把林彦俊的事告诉陈立信？

想了好半天还是觉得告诉他才是绝妙对策，既能让陈立信远离林彦俊，还能从此掌握一个专门恶心陈立信的小把柄。“欸，你认识林彦俊吗？”

陈立信没理他。

陈立农翻了个白眼，调大音量：“问你话呢陈立信，你认识林彦俊吗？”

“认识。”

额，这就尴尬了。陈立农原本已经在脑内凭空捏造好了一大堆负面形容词来描述这个人，结果人家认识，这下少了发挥空间。

“啊···怎么认识的啊？”

“学生会。”陈立信偶尔会代管学生会一些简单事宜，林彦俊则是宣传部里文案组的组长，也许多多少少是会有点接触。

“喔···”陈立农突然不知道该怎么继续说，只好随口道，“那你知道他最近，就是，咳，一些不太好的消息···”

“我不关心这个，”陈立信直接打断，语气里充满着不耐烦，“男孩子别学嘴碎的毛病。”

陈立农被他一句话堵得半天发不出声，憋得双颊通红。他这个哥哥当干部当多了，成年累积出个喜欢教育人的毛病，不过一向不服管的陈立农偏偏对陈立信的教育免疫不了，每次都被呛得不敢回嘴。但这次陈立农实在是憋不住，他头闷在被子里翻来覆去，决心一定要把这件事讲给陈立信，不管他信不信，达到目的就成了。

“我说的是真的，林彦俊是个弯的，对你有非分之想，你离他远点。”于是陈立农一口气说完了所有的话。

陈立信顿了顿笔，这个小动作不知道有没有被陈立农观察到，陈立农一边看他一边享受在终于把话说出口的轻松中，陈立信却一双眼睛盯着化学反应式半天没有一点思绪。他抬头像窗外望去，可是外面漆黑一片，只能看到自己在玻璃上的人像，还是没有任何表情。陈立信捏了捏鼻梁，余光瞅到手表上的时间已经过了零点，便摘掉眼镜走进了洗浴间。哗哗水流声传进陈立农的耳朵里，他本人也随之沉浸在极度异样的心理状态中迟迟难以入眠，甚至没注意到陈立信今夜居然这么早睡。

盯着天花板上无尽的白，陈立农陷进了一种半睡半醒的思想空洞。

“你，跟我出来。”下课后老师刚踏出教室门，陈立农就一个闪现站在了林彦俊桌边，很酷地用食指敲了敲桌面。林彦俊抬头看见时他，自然地露出一个很嫌弃的表情，陈立农被他深深刺激到了，他长这么大还没被人这样看过。

紧接着林彦俊就用一个标准的姿势趴在桌上睡着了。

陈立农：“······”

“喂！”陈立农用力一拍桌子，“陈立信找你！”

果然，一听到这个名字，虽然很不情愿，但林彦俊还是微微抬起了头：“有完没完？”

陈立农装模作样地举起手机：“他给我发短信说找你有事。”

“不好笑。”林彦俊再次埋头就睡。

······演得有这么假么。

坐在林彦俊前面的人离开了座位，陈立农马上抢占，撑着下巴继续对林彦俊喋喋不休：“我哥说了，你要是不回复的话就会错过重要的事情。哎你快起来啦，有什么好睡的？陈立信的事儿你都不管了？”

也许是被他吵得没了困意，林彦俊猛地坐起来盯住陈立农：“全校都知道你们兄弟俩不熟，别装了。”

陈立农眨巴眨巴双眼跟他对视，按理说他应该回怼一句“我哥跟我不熟难道跟你熟啊？”但是莫名其妙就说不出话了。林彦俊的目光里带着一点点睡意的朦胧，看起来···特别好欺负。

——于是陈立农情不自禁地揉了揉他头发。

“你有病啊？！”刚才还在打盹的林彦俊瞬间炸毛，一个反拧就把陈立农痛得叫出了声，周围的同学看到俩人好像是快要打起来的样子，马上冲上来一群拉架，林彦俊迷迷糊糊地被拽住胳膊，陈立农还来不及还手就被人从背后抱住了腰，然后下意识地挥手向前一抓，刚好抓到林彦俊的校服领口。

不好，拉架失误！热心的同学们为了阻止陈立农的“进攻”，当机立断地伸出好几只手同时拽住林彦俊的领子。

啪——夏季校服胸前的三颗纽扣同时脱落，在人群中蹦得不知所踪。

时间安静了几秒，几乎所有人的目光都聚集在了林彦俊赤裸的胸口，三颗纽扣的丢失还不足以让他袒胸露怀，但由于刚刚混乱中大家的碰撞力度，锁骨处留下的一大片红印已经勉强够得上十五禁级别。

“陈——立——农——”林彦俊几乎是咬着牙念出这三个字。

同学们见情势不妙马上一哄而散，留下陈立农愣愣地看着他，上课铃声响起，林彦俊一把拽紧了校服领口，然后一手从包里取出校服外套裹在外面，把拉链拉到最高。

林彦俊锁骨下方有一块疤，如果没认错的话，应该是被烟头烫伤的。陈立农欲盖弥彰地轻咳两声，走回座位时路过林彦俊身边还不忘偷偷瞄了一眼，那家伙好像脸红了。

这个夏天其实还蛮热的，不过幸好林彦俊生来对温度不是很敏感，所以裹着厚厚的外套也勉强能坚持到放学。不过他今天去自行车棚的时候没有再专门路过办公楼，而是低着头加快了脚步，太心烦了，只要一想到陈立农他就恨得牙痒痒，奈何那人的模样居然还反反复复地出现在他脑海里。

“老···老师？”林彦俊真的要感叹无心插柳柳成荫，他不知道陈立信怎么会骑车回家，平时刻意路过校车从来没有成功偶遇过，今天随便一走居然刚好撞上。陈立信把车锁解开后随意地搭在车座下方，然后转头，淡淡地点了点头，把自行车推出来之后又看向林彦俊包裹严严实实的样子，似乎有点欲言又止的意味。林彦俊不好意思地捏了捏领口。

不过还好陈立信也没多问，不然林彦俊又要担心他会鄙视自己一个男孩子这么小题大做。推车到校门口的时候林彦俊有点不舍地摆手：“老师再见。”陈立信看着他没有说话。

气氛好像有点小小的凝结，不过林彦俊还是笑着跨上了车，刚准备一脚蹬走的时候陈立信突然拍了拍他的肩：“我也走这边。”

“······”林彦俊疑惑，“老师家也在这个方向？”

“我去一趟书店。”

傍晚的风还是和平时温度一样，可林彦俊却不自觉地放慢了速度，陈立信就不紧不慢地跟在他右边，刚刚好并肩。不过林彦俊不敢往右看，陈立信离他越近他双手越是发抖，这种情窦初开的异样知觉是林彦俊完全不习惯的，也许因为对方是老师的原因，这是他第一次感受到害怕和悸动裹挟着一同袭来。

“陈立农有跟你说什么吗？”

“···啊？”这是陈立信第一次跟他谈论学生会相关以外的话题，林彦俊有些惊讶。

陈立信不知道林彦俊在震惊什么，只好解释道：“他不是和你同班么。”

林彦俊不自觉地看了看自己滑稽的打扮，无奈道：“没说什么啊，我和他不熟。”

“喔，”陈立信像是松了口气，“他生性冲动，要是说了什么或是做了什么···你别往心里去。”

林彦俊看着陈立信，这兄弟俩的感情好像也没传言里那么差啊。不过这没什么好庆幸的，林彦俊巴不得陈立信和他那个闹心弟弟距离远一点。于是他只能听话地点点头，然后细细品味着陈立信字里行间的意思，一不小心就走过了书店，等反应过来的时候已经快到自己家了。他不好意思地转头看向陈立信：“老师···我陪你绕回去吧？”

“不用了，”陈立信朝前抬了抬下巴，“我先送你回家吧。”

林彦俊受宠若惊地停下车：“不不不不用了······”

陈立信一个轻飘移停在他的车前，看着他再次露出欲言又止的表情，林彦俊只觉得自己好像又脸红了。那一秒好像延迟了很久，久到林彦俊觉得陈立信的下一句话是隔了好几个世纪才传到耳朵里：“还有，好好学习吧。”

“······”林彦俊张了张嘴，但还是一句话也没说出来，原本泛红的双颊慢慢冷却成青白色，他深深地吸了口气。

“抱歉，老师。”

“没关系，路上小心。”陈立信没有多作停留，轻轻一踩踏板便朝着反方向离去。林彦俊站在夕阳里发蒙，他不知道这算不算失恋，但是那种给了颗糖又来一巴掌的落差让他觉得胸口有点痛。

——我发现了你的秘密。

“陈立农。”

“欸！”陈立农像没事儿人一样欢快地答应，然后扒着椅背转过身来。

陈立信举着纸条眯了眯眼睛，问道：“什么意思？”

“你觉得什么意思就是什么意思咯。”陈立农微微一笑。

“谁允许你乱动我东西的？”

“啊，我还以为亲兄弟不忌讳这么多呢，”陈立农翘着腿转了转座椅，“你真的有秘密吗？”

陈立信瞥了眼自己放在床边上的书包，他知道再问下去没有意义，只是推了推眼镜说道：“陈立农，你要是再动我的东西，你真的会死。”

陈立农当然听得出来陈立信有多生气，也知道这句话里的真实成分有多少，不过还是笑嘻嘻地答了句“好吧”然后右脚一蹬地，整个人又转了回去。

用很小的声音说：“你的东西。”

林彦俊配了副眼镜，其实他近视好久了，不过一直不想成为四眼仔，直到他发现听课都成了问题才终于放弃了外形。陈立农用手指轻轻一挑，细细的小银框便被推了上去。林彦俊不耐烦得扶正眼镜，狠狠瞪了他一眼，陈立农长腿一迈，很欠揍地坐在了他面前。“这么漂亮的眼睛干嘛要遮住？”

“要你管。”林彦俊态度很差，昨天刚经历过青春的小伤痛，他现在对陈立农这张脸有点过敏。

结果陈立农直接夺过眼镜给自己架在鼻梁上，虽然很晕，但还是挑衅地对林彦俊挑了挑眉：“帅么？”

这下简直和陈立信一模一样。林彦俊一想到这儿就难受，甚至有些恼羞成怒，他一个起身走到后门外，郁闷地扶住栏杆。陈立农跟着他走出去，不过一路上晕得跌跌撞撞，摸着墙才勉强走了直线，他一手掰过林彦俊的肩膀，学着陈立信的模样推了推眼镜：“怎么了？”连压低的声线都和陈立信没有差别。林彦俊只觉得更郁闷了。

“行了，我教你追我哥。”

“你不是让我离他远点吗？”林彦俊觉得他有病。

“此一时彼一时，”陈立农把眼镜摘下给林彦俊戴回去，“我告诉你，我哥超好追的。”

你知道个屁。林彦俊在心里说。昨天还拒绝得那么干脆，直男怎么可能说弯就弯。

“只要你听我的，一定没问题。”

“不要。”林彦俊头也不回地走进教室，陈立农也没拦着，就这么靠在栏杆上向窗户里望，刚好能看到林彦俊翻开练习册的动作，明明心不在焉还要装作学习得很认真，脑子里其实早都乱成麻了好吧。简直和陈立信一个德行。陈立农鄙视地眯了眯眼睛。

林彦俊又在车棚遇到了陈立信。不过这次他只是低着头快速通过，连老师都没喊一声，这是湾仔对于直男的最高自觉。不过很不幸地，他车子爆胎了。

林彦俊捂着额头蹲在地上，看着扁成两块皮的后胎，心里骂了无数个脏字。然后旁边的人喊了他的名字。

陈立信拍了拍自己的后座：“我送你回去。”

“不用了。”林彦俊一手扶着锁车杆站起来，踢起支架就推着车子朝后门方向走去。陈立信骑车很快就追上他，然后伸出一只手笑着揉了揉他的头发：“你怎么这么可爱啊？”

林彦俊受宠若惊地回头，陈立信就是这样，随时随刻都有一种睥睨的自信，不管是雷厉风行的时候还是关怀后辈的时候，明明离你很近，但你就是很清楚，他永远在一个高高的位置俯瞰，只会怜悯，不会共情。

陈立信没有管他那么多复杂的心理过程，强迫地将林彦俊的自行车丢给路过的学生会学弟，留下一句“帮忙锁回去，我明天带轮胎过来换，谢谢”，然后按着林彦俊的肩膀迫使他坐在了后座上。

“我带你去个地方。”

说不想去是假的，林彦俊一路上都在纠结是该握住座椅边缘还是拉住衣角，双脚应该翘起还是保持后屈，完全没有考虑陈立信是要带他去哪里。

他也不敢相信陈立信居然会去club。

车子停在了club对面的小超市旁边，天还没有完全暗下来，会所才刚刚开始营业，人并不多。这不是林彦俊第一次来这种地方，但他还是有些紧张地叫了声“老师”。陈立信轻轻揽住他的肩膀，低头在耳边留下一句“别怕”，然后便扯开制服衬衫最上面的两颗纽扣，带人走了进去。

陈立信走到专门预留的卡座，很熟练地摊开酒单。林彦俊微微局促，他不知道还会不会有其他的人来，他看着陈立信推眼镜的动作，突然就放心了一点，这一定是荷尔蒙带来的非正常勇气。

于是林彦俊也摸上了自己的纽扣。

然后被陈立信阻止。陈立信一手举着酒单，一手按着林彦俊的手背，目光严肃不容抗拒，他的手掌心带着异样的高温，烧得林彦俊觉得更热了。但他却不敢再动纽扣，任由莫名的细汗把衣料浸湿。

“今天没有其他人，只是想带你过来玩。”陈立信很及时地答疑解惑。

林彦俊松了口气，不过看到被酒保送来的威士忌，再次陷入了极度紧张状态。他酒量小得出奇，两年前就被证实过了，而且每次一杯倒之后都会发生不太好的事情，而他现在居然要在这种地方和单恋的人一起对吹威士忌。要死了吧。

“就喝一杯，然后跟我去跳舞。”陈立信把小小的酒杯递过去，林彦俊当时有两个选择，要么闷掉烈酒和最喜欢的人畅快玩一晚上，要么起身离开以后就当不认识。林彦俊知道陈立信就是在试探他，不管他选哪一个，都会直接决定以后的关系。

可都不是他想要的关系。林彦俊突然觉得喉咙一酸，但还是忍着胸口的痛闷掉了那杯威士忌。虽然只有小小的一杯，酒精顺着食管而下的时候还是点燃了他五脏六腑的一顿燥热。陈立信拿过酒杯。一把将林彦俊拽起，林彦俊以为他是要去舞池最中央，结果是被拉到了酒库旁人最少的角落里。

“林彦俊，我已经二十二岁了。”陈立信看着他的眼睛。

林彦俊点头：“我知道啊。”他的视线朦朦胧胧，可能还是有点上头。�  
“你知道我要什么吗，”陈立信将林彦俊揽进怀里，以林彦俊的身高刚好能埋进他的颈窝，“你喜欢我多少？”

林彦俊动了动胳膊想要比划，又想起现在这个姿势陈立信看不到，于是双手抱住他的腰，用手指在他背上画了个圈：“这么多。”

“嗯？”

“这么多。”他又画了一遍。

陈立信被他逗笑，向前将林彦俊的背抵在墙壁上，林彦俊找到了新的重心支点，于是在他背上自由地画了一个更大圆：“这么多够吗？”“我觉得不够。”陈立信低头亲了亲他的耳廓，双手搂得更紧了些。林彦俊觉得自己已经完全跟对方贴合，腰被紧紧箍着，身体轻飘飘地像是完全被掌控在了对方手里，于是他放肆地抬起腿勾住陈立信，双手并用地画出一个占据他全部背面的圆圈：“这么多还不够吗？”

“不行，不够。”陈立信一手扶住他的臀，将人向上抬了抬，林彦俊也乖乖地跳起扒在他身上，将下巴搁在他的左侧肩膀，两只手一通乱画，迷迷糊糊地问道：“这么多这么多，画不完啦，够了吗？”

“够了。”陈立信双手一撑将林彦俊完全抱进了怀里，林彦俊还软软地搭在他肩膀上，无论是酒精的刺激还是荷尔蒙的突然爆发，都足够令林彦俊完全晕眩。“你们高中生现在都这么会吗？”陈立信在他的眼镜镜片上落下一个吻，呼出的热气和留下的唇印纹理让林彦俊几乎半瞎。林彦俊把这个唇印用啃咬的方式回馈到了陈立信的后脖颈上，轻飘飘说了句：“我们高中生不喝这么烈的酒。”

陈立信失笑，他捧着林彦俊的脸转到自己面前，认真地问：“林彦俊，你跟着我的话就没法逃了，想好了吗？”

林彦俊没有说话，他怔怔地盯了好久，然后突然答非所问：“我还想喝酒。”

“嗯？”陈立信吻住他的嘴巴，侵略性地用舌尖探开了那道门，“这样还不够醉吗？”然后抬起头，双唇相离的瞬间林彦俊下意识向前探去，本能的不舍给他们之间划出一道银丝。

陈立信笑：“不想正面回答也可以，再说一遍喜欢我。”

“陈老师，我真的好喜欢你。”

陈立信将林彦俊一路抱回卡座，然后将人摁倒在沙发上，他眯起眼睛，另一只手已经探进衣角摸到了林彦俊的腰。林彦俊被他挠得笑出声来，然后任由对方解开自己的衣领，一颗圆形的烫伤疤痕在锁骨下方展露无遗。

“那你抽烟吗？”

“偶尔。”林彦俊想了想又摇摇头，“不对，陈老师，我不抽烟。”他盯着陈立信的眼睛，不自觉地眯起桃花眼末端，微微上翘的弧度看起来像只小狐狸。他轻轻抿了抿嘴巴，露出一个完全无辜的表情：“陈老师，我真的不抽烟，不要告诉班主任。”

原来是跟我玩这套。陈立信忍受不了他的角色扮演游戏，下方已经开始逐渐挺立，就在他拽开林彦俊最后一颗纽扣的时候，手机屏幕伴随着震动闪了起来。

陈立信目光突然淡下来，他坐起身看了看表，然后扯过搭在一旁的背包：“你今天早点回家，我们下次再聊。”他给林彦俊整理好衣服，叫来最熟悉的酒保嘱咐过后便独立离开。陈立信在洗手间扯掉了呆兮兮的制服，对着镜子说了句：“林彦俊，你明明对着我也会脸红心跳。”

他又不自然地看了看表。“烦人。”然后走掉。

陈立信赶到club的时候林彦俊刚好在沙发上睡完一小觉，揉着眼睛清醒过来。酒保放松地点头招呼：“您回来了，林先生也是刚醒。”陈立信一言不发，眼神阴沉得可怕，他看到桌上有一块被折叠成三角形的餐巾纸，打开后一面用水性笔写着几个字。

——今天你请客。

威士忌虽然够烈，但一小杯的量还不足以让林彦俊断片。他看着坐在面前衣衫整洁的陈立信，刚刚发生的一幕幕景象突然在脑海里闪过，他不由地冒出冷汗。完蛋了。然后马上双手搭在膝盖上坐好，像一个规规矩矩的好学生。陈立信只是随意地瞥了他一眼，问：“要我送你回家吗？”

“···不用了。”

陈立信也不客气，直接在桌上丢下两张粉红色钞票：“那你自己打车回家吧，天不早了。”

这是林彦俊第二次遭受陈立信的突然变卦，在他清醒过来之前对方已经走掉了，林彦俊抬头，只看到酒保露出一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。

周五的晚上陈爸陈妈一般不在家，陈立信怒气冲冲地回到家时陈立农正戴着耳机坐在电脑房打游戏，他一把拽掉耳机砸到地上，然后揪着陈立农的衣领把人从转椅上拉起来，转椅一个打滑碰倒了电脑桌边缘的水杯。陈立农下意识地抬起胳膊想要护脸，果然一记重拳砸得他咬破了舌头，接着就是一个毫不留情地过肩摔，陈立农长手长脚地被甩在书柜一侧的榻榻米上，从脊椎到尾巴骨一阵酸爽的剧痛。

“干，你真想打死我吗，哥？”陈立农抬起一只手挡住拳头，强忍着脊背的酸麻翻身坐起。

陈立信看着陈立农嘴角渗出血的模样，没有半分心疼：“我说过的，你会死。”

“我动你什么东西了？”陈立农用手背擦掉口腔溢出的血，“林彦俊吗？他什么时候是你的东西了？”

陈立信抬脚照着胸口就是一踹，陈立农躲闪不及差点被踢飞出去，侧肘撞到窗台下沿，整条胳膊差点脱臼。陈立农捂着胸口一阵猛咳，腹背受敌让他连上半身都撑不住。

“咳，白衬衣是我自己买的，不是你的，”陈立农嘴角又顺着流出几滴血，没来得及擦干净滴到了家居服上，“我没碰你东西，不过你想打死我也不是一天两天了对吧？”

陈立信双手交握扭了扭手腕，没有继续下手。陈立农是打不过他的，换句话说，陈立农是被他打大的。这件事或许连爸妈都不知道，如果没有从小练散打的陈立信，陈立农可能早就变成了一个无法无天的小犯罪分子，毕竟这个弟弟从来就没乖过。

陈立农好不容易能坐起身来，扭头看着陈立信走出房门，泰然自若地在卫生间洗起了手。陈立农额角的冷汗随着水流声缓缓落下，他对陈立信一直有种说不清的恐惧，来自于他偶尔的毒打，也来自于陈立农自己内心的顺从——尽管这一点他很不想承认。

他怕陈立信，畏惧又尊重，可他也想亲手去毁掉这尊神像，他无数次想要引起陈立信的注意，想要突破他的底线，就算会遭受到暴力镇压，只要发现这尊神像有一点点被撼动，陈立农就觉得甘之如饴。

如果非要总结陈立农这个混蛋小子的人生目标是什么，那大概只有“和陈立信对着干”这一件事了。

——早点休息，成年之前不许再喝酒了。

林彦俊收到这条信息的时候差点一个冲动把陈立信的名字拉进黑名单。他以前以为自己最起码了解陈立信是一个什么样的人，博学、严谨、负责、有耐心，现在才发现这些形容词不过是贴在他身上的标签，一个个被撕下来的时候谁都认不清这人究竟是什么模样。

按理说林彦俊最该后悔自己酒后失态，可现在他的注意力全都放在陈立信是否人格分裂的事上。

满怀心事的高中生失眠了，他在断断续续的梦里和无数个陈立信纠缠不清，他分不清哪个才是自己喜欢的人，每次从一个梦中惊醒他都会吓出一身冷汗。林彦俊盯着从窗帘缝隙渗进来的月光，突然开始正视一个他之前不敢问的问题。

喜欢带来的冲动会让人失去理智吗？

事实上，会的。

尽管他想要一段甜蜜又温柔的初恋，但还是假借酒精作用诱惑了对方，这是林彦俊一碰酒就会被激发出来的技能，上一次这样做的时候得到了一个丑陋疤痕作为惩罚。他摸着胸前火烧过的印子，叹了口气。其实从一开始他就错了，从他想要做老师的爱人那一刻起，跨过年龄和道德的沟壑这个过程，就耗完了他的纯情。如今只要一想到陈立信他就不由自主地起反应，最终还是在午夜时分，蹑手蹑脚地走进了卫生间。

陈立农请了病假，当然没人会想到是被他亲哥给打的。看不见那张熟悉的脸在面前晃来晃去，林彦俊居然也觉得有点无聊。他撑着下巴望向窗外发呆，突然觉得自己这副眼镜配得确实可笑，就像陈立农前几天打趣时说的“是为了让自己看起来正经一些吗”，然后用手指将镜框勾到他鼻翼两侧，啧了一声：“脱下眼镜就和陈立信一个德行。”

斯文败类。

当然陈立农那个学渣说不出这样的成语，他只会瘪着嘴摇头：“和陈立信一个德行。”

直到今天林彦俊才知道这句话是什么意思。他想起前一天在club和陈立信的暧昧缠绵，想起那个时候箭已上弦的最后时机，想起自己用脚勾住陈立信小腿窝的小动作，如果他嘴上没有叫“陈老师”的话，一切都看起来顺理成章。

那间club叫“月色将尽”，林彦俊不知道老板是想表达什么意思，但他很快就记住了这个名字。

林彦俊站在月色将尽的门外，很顺手地解开两颗纽扣走了进去，没有陈立信的带领，前台很负责地要求查他身份证年龄。林彦俊叹了口气朝里面望进去，结果再次看到陈立信。

就在他转身想要赶紧离开的时候，陈立信朝这个方向说了句：“他是我朋友。”于是林彦俊被请进了卡座。

这次林彦俊连打招呼的话都说不出口，对他而言陈立信现在每天都有新样貌，他猜不到今天会怎样。陈立信又给他的酒杯里添上了威士忌，林彦俊想起昨晚的短信，突然一个荒谬的念头涌上心头，他倏地抬头对上陈立信的眼睛。

陈立信笑：“其实我很好奇，你是靠什么分辨我和我弟弟的？”

“陈立农。”林彦俊一瞬间觉得好生气，气到手指都在发抖。

被拆穿之后陈立农也不尴尬：“反应还是有点慢。”他把酒杯递给林彦俊：“还是说，你根本就分不出来？”

“穿校服的是陈立农，穿衬衫的是陈立信，”陈立农像是被逗笑一般地眯起双眼，“你该不会是靠这个区分吧？”

林彦俊没有接，无数帧画面在脑子里飞过，好像之前很多死结都突然有了解，可是他越想越气，气到恨不得拿酒泼陈立农一脸。陈立农看他越生气就越开心，叛逆心思上来了甚至直接摊牌：“所以你现在知道啦，昨天投怀送抱很积极嘛。”

“陈立农你到底想干什么？”

想要砸过去的酒瓶还没来得及够到，林彦俊就被突然扑过来的陈立农摁倒在沙发里，这个力道不比昨天轻。

“林彦俊你别骗自己了，我和我哥本来就没什么不同。非要区别的话，我教你，”陈立农笑着把手伸进林彦俊领口，摸了摸他那块伤疤，“一个是伪君子，一个是真流氓。仅此而已。”

膝盖顶到下体的时候，林彦俊再次起了反应。

“陈立农，你不知道陈立信根本对我没兴趣吗？你根本就是在做无用功。”林彦俊很无奈，他像一只待宰的羊羔，被这兄弟俩玩弄来玩弄去。

小心思被林彦俊一眼看穿，陈立农有些不爽，他报复似的掐住林彦俊后颈，此时的眼神又像是变成了陈立信：“你对他感兴趣不就得了，你有多喜欢我哥，要不在我身上试试？”

林彦俊以为陈立农在床上一定是个不绅士的小混混样子，但是他好像有点误解。对方除了力气大之外几乎没什么可以让人诟病的地方。

至少在安全用套这一点上既文明又熟练。

“陈立农你才十七岁。”林彦俊鄙视地皱眉。

陈立农全当他在夸自己：“不过你是我睡的第一个男性喔。”

两个人已经转移到包厢里，开着蹦迪用的闪灯，偶尔会有一两点彩色小方块映在彼此脸上。陈立农把林彦俊底裤扯掉的时候，对方已经完全挺立起来。

“啧，我这张脸这么像春药么？”陈立农故意用指尖抠了抠他的龟头。

“嗯···”林彦俊不舒服地拍开他的手，催促道，“要做就快点。”

陈立农笑，眼睛弯弯地眯起来，恰好对应着club的名字“月色将尽”。林彦俊在黑暗里看不清他的完整容貌，却能配合着记忆将那张熟悉到不能再熟悉的笑颜拼凑起来。真是疯了，林彦俊崩溃地闭上眼睛，他已经完全搞不清他脑海中的人是陈立农还是陈立信。

陈立农一手紧握住他的阴茎，一手毫不犹豫地捅进他后穴，这滋味非常不好受，林彦俊轻轻叫了一声，本能伸出手想抓住对方，意识到身上人是陈立农之后还是缩了回去。结果就在他刚准备收回手的时候，突然触到一寸微凉的皮肤。陈立农向着他的方向把自己的脸递了过去，将左边脸颊贴在林彦俊的掌心。

林彦俊惊讶地瞪着陈立农，心跳不知为何漏了半拍。陈立农收起他一贯玩世不恭的笑容，乖乖地把脸埋进林彦俊的手心，左右蹭了蹭。林彦俊觉得胸口一软，用手指轻轻捋了捋陈立农鬓角的碎发，另一只手自然地揽住对方的腰。陈立农的三根手指还在他穴口内壁不停搅动，林彦俊发出闷痛的声音。

然后陈立农转头给他掌心落下一个吻。

林彦俊不知道这是生理上的性爱作用还是心理上的共情，总之他在下一秒就搂紧陈立农的脖子扑上前去，陈立农笑着吻他，两个人紧紧抱在一起直接翻了两圈滚到沙发的另一边。这是一场对于他们二人来说都前所未有的激烈热吻，唇齿碰撞到几乎要红肿起来，伴随着身下前戏的顺利进行，林彦俊全身都完全酥麻，整个人瘫软在陈立农怀里任其摆弄。

阳器已经肿胀到开始发痛，陈立农迫不及待地将手指抽出，一秒都不愿等地将自己胀大的前端硬塞了进去。林彦俊痛得惨叫出声，如果没有震耳欲聋的电音作掩护，他这个叫声只会让人想到杀人现场。

处男的穴口实在太紧，陈立农被挤得倒吸一口凉气，他出了一身的汗，林彦俊不管搂他哪里都会蹭到汗珠，不过洁癖本人此刻也不在乎那么多，他眼里只能看到陈立农紧皱的眉头和滚动的喉结。只要一看到这些，林彦俊就觉得有止不住的液体从前列腺涌出，他贪婪地挺起小腹去蹭陈立农下身浓密的毛，这个男人现在身上的每一个地方都能让他高潮。

终于把阴茎全数塞进去之后陈立农如释重负地亲了亲林彦俊的额头，在这一刻林彦俊又觉得他是陈立信。

开玩笑，幼稚的陈立农哪里会心疼人呢。

或许他说的对，陈立信和陈立农本来就没什么不同。

陈立农在他体内疯狂顶撞，无论撞到哪个地方林彦俊都会流更多的水出来，他像一个填不满的欲望空壳，不断地索要，不断地伸出手。陈立农看着林彦俊那双漂亮眼睛微微眯起来，鼻尖的痣在彩灯下若有若无，第一次觉得这人是件宝物。他忘情地吻遍了林彦俊身上每一寸皮肤，连耳垂上的小耳坠都含在嘴里吮吸半天。

“啊···呃······”林彦俊叫得很用心也很无心，这种程度的回馈让陈立农足够自满。

他双手掐住林彦俊的腰，找到他的G点之后便更加肆无忌惮，他喜欢林彦俊破碎的求饶，也喜欢他欲哭无泪时抿住的嘴。该死，好喜欢他。

陈立农在林彦俊最响亮的一声叫床中释放出来，薄薄的套子裹住了他所有的欲念，被破处的林彦俊因此没有遭受更多的痛苦。两个人一前一后躺在沙发上，全身赤裸，陈立农捞过遥控器点开屋内的灯，刺眼的白炽灯把两人耀得同时眯起眼睛。好不容易适应之后林彦俊看到已经穿好裤子的陈立农坐在沙发的另一角，一口一口抿着威士忌。

这才发现他胸口、后背和小臂上骇人的淤青。

陈立农发现他的目光，不以为意道：“习惯了，耐打。”

“······”林彦俊捞过自己的上衣穿上，却怎么都找不到裤子，长长的校服全部耷拉下来刚好能挡住他的屁股。陈立农扭头看他瘦削的身体只被一件短袖侃侃遮着，一双细腿还颤颤巍巍地站不稳，突然有一种欺负了乖孩子之后又兴奋又负罪的快感。

“喂，林彦俊。”

“啊？”林彦俊懵懵地回头。

“你该怎么向陈立信解释你先睡了他弟弟呢？”

——TBC——

——————  
陈立信究竟对林彦俊感兴趣吗？  
陈立信的秘密是什么？  
陈立农到底是什么目的？  
林彦俊胸口的烫伤是怎么来的？  
林彦俊到底喜欢谁？

欲知后事如何，请听下回分解～～


End file.
